politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Pakistan
The "Holy Empire of Pakistan" was once one of the largest countries in the New World, consisting of the territories of Pakistan, India, and China, dominating the geography of Central Asia. With the introduction of V1, it was agreed by many that Pakistan didn't hold a candle to its former glory, but nonetheless it was still a highly notorious nation. In January 2009, Pakistan entered a "Bro" alliance with the "Theocratic Nation of Switzerland". The native regions of Pakistan border China to the north, Iran to the north and west, Japan and India to the east, and Thailand to the south. Pakistan, today, is beginning to rise once more into the once glorious empire that was once created in the New World. Pakistan is bordered by Iran, India and China. Pakistan has lost 2 of its 4 original regions to China. The capital region is Punjab. Geography Pakistan started out with 4 regions: Balochistan (main city: Quetta), North-West Frontier Province (main city: Peshawar), Punjab (main city: Islamabad), and Sindh (main city: Karachi). In March 2008, Pakistan received a new region, Jammu and Kashmir (main city: Srinagar), bringing the total number of regions to 5. Unfortunately, this region was eventually converted permanently into an Indian region. Original Regions of Pakistan Pakistan consists of 4 original regions. Conquered Regions Pakistan has rule over 7 regions of which 2 are originally Pakistani and 5 are originally Indian. List of Pakistani regions Sindh (capital), Baluchistan, Gandhinagar, Maharashtra, Jammu and Kashmir, Karnataka, Kerala. Population Density Punjab is the biggest region of Pakistan in population , after it Sindh , N.W.F.P and Balochistan are populated regions . Geographic History After the war with India, all 16 of India's regions became a part of Pakistan, bringing the total number of regions to 21. After the war with China, Pakistan's size increased to a total of 50 regions. Due to an agreement between Pakistan's and Indonesia's leaders, Pakistan ceded its lands to Indonesia. This was to aid Indonesia in their war against Romania. While under PTO, the native Pakistanis got their allies to attack Pakistan so it could still be under the control of PEACE. The war against Indonesia demolished the country. After the PTOers were driven out, Pakistan had Punjab returned. This was Pakistan's only region for a long time as to minimise the risk of another PTO. Around late 2009, Pakistan's remaining regions were returned due to resistance wars not funded by the Pakistani Government as this went against current plans. Due to Pakistan seemingly increasing in strength yet again India decided to attack Pakistan. They cited that Pakistan had betrayed Asia for helping Serbia. Unfortunately for [India, Pakistan adopted a similar strategy as they had done with Indonesia and had Serbia temporarily absorb them. Pakistan conquered all regions of India , but china interfered (due to a deal) and attacked Pakistan , china had to conquer 3 regions but it is conquering all regions and now Pakistan is a small country with only 4 regions . History BETA Pakistan In late November 2007, the population of Pakistan surged from less than twenty to hundreds , eventually to more than a thousand citizens by December until it was the most populated country in the New World. This title eventually went to Sweden and was the catalyst of Pakistan's feud with Sweden. These new citizens of Pakistan formed the Stardust Crusaders party, under the leadership of the "God-Emperor" Dio Brando . With such a huge following, Dio Brando easily took control of the country and this marked the birth of the Holy Empire of Pakistan At the beginning of the Beta stage, in order to provide food for its citizens the government of Pakistan made a deal with Le Parisius Consortium. Once the organization of the economy was done, Pakistan became self-sufficient and also one the first countries to have a complete hospital service. Pakistan prided itself in its high amounts of high quality items for sale. Prices, although fixed, were moderate, inflation was low and the economy was only expanding as new recruits joined in. During the whole Beta stage, Pakistan was able to create thousands of units of food a day, having over 12,000 in stock at one moment. While the war module was not to be installed until the end of March, many Pakistani citizens left due to boredom . Pakistan had a peak of more than 1000 citizens during the Beta stage and, as of January 11, 2009, has a population of 293, with a very active central society. After Pakistan conquering India with both sides agreeing to it and after China being politically taken over by Pakistanis and then declaring war to Pakistan, both India and China were annexed. V1 Pakistan With the introduction of V1, much of Pakistan's population left due to the changes introduced like quizzes and raw materials. This left Pakistan in a rather weak state and resulted in the Dark Ages of Pakistan. Late November various rebels from all over the world started to fight in order to free China which resulted in Beijing becoming free. Pakistan tried with help from PEACE to put down the rebellions, but later two new regions were freed, one in India and one in China. In December 2008, sir-farzad became the first non-Stardust Crusaders member to become President. Although he was later impeached and presidency went to AgentChieftain, this was a clear sign that the number of devout followers of Dio had dwindled. Pakistan would continue to lose many regions, including some of its original regions to Iran. However this was a catalyst that would take Pakistan out of the dark ages and into a brighter future. Pakistan for a long time has been seen as a individualist, even though it was in the PEACE alliance and thus in its time of need Pakistan has difficulty getting outside help. However with Pakistan struggling to support itself foreign help would soon arrive with citizens such as n3m0. Although some came only to start companies which the native Pakistanis were reluctant to support, many were there to try and revive the former glory of the Holy Empire of Pakistan. n3m0 had talks with Iran to have Pakistan's original regions returned and even though this proved to be difficult and eventually fell through this line of thinking would help Pakistan kick start itself into action. In February 2009 Pakistan would see it's two regions returned after the presidents of Pakistan and Iran signed an agreement. At around the same time Pakistan saw one of its greatest highlights during V1. Dio returned from the dead and ran for presidency of Switzerland. This would lead to worldwide praise for Dio and a new alliance for Pakistan. Unfortunately at this time, a new set of opportunists decided to free two more regions of China. As Pakistan was busy dealing with their own land they couldn't spare the strength to fight on multiple fronts and lost two Chinese regions. In February 2009 an agreement between the President of Pakistan and Indonesia was struck. Indonesia would attack a Pakistan region and AgentChieftain would withdraw ending the war in minutes. This would help clear a path for Indonesia to attack Romania. Pakistan is currently more focused on it's "Brotherhood" with Switzerland and many have moved on vacation to help the new nation. The Han Solo Age In what can be considered a text book case study on why Pakistan should only be run by bros (Dio Brando and Agent Chieftain), Han Solo managed to turn Pakistan from a great country to an abysmal one. With the war between Indonesia and Romania underway, other Pakistani have moved to help in the war. With only a few left, an outsider called Han Solo decided to run for presidency and got a few buddies to vote him in. Fortunately his lack of experience means he thinks making a comment in an article equals a new law, which they don't. one of these failed rules was to call Pakistan Matzalandia. Perhaps a good idea, so this stain in history isn't associated with Pakistan, but as the rest of the world and the native Pakistan don't recognise this name, it won't come to pass. According to HanSolo, the country isn't a democracy, but due to the game's mechanics, it still is. Outsiders however have given it the more appropriate title of Failtocracy . The only rules officially passed are donations to dodgy accounts and trading embargoes, ironic as the latter of which Pakistan already did. While they did successfully take over Pakistan, they failed to consider Pakistan's allies, Indonesia and Iran who have both successfully conquered land , shrinking Pakistan considerably. Independence After arranging an agreement with the leaders of Iran and Indonesia, Pakistan received independence in its most valuable region, Punjab, on May 22, 2009. A government headed by Dio Brando and AgentChieftain took power the following day and, along with a wave of fresh support from Pakistanis new and old, seeks to rebuild Pakistan and restore its status as an economic and military power. Iran and Indonesia have also arranged to return all of the former Pakistani core regions to Pakistan. Recent History Pakistan was briefly wiped off the map in early February 2010 by India, but 2 of the original regions of Pakistan have since been returned by Serbia. Pakistan in 2011 In 2011, Pakistan was the home to a Dioist Exodus primarily from America led by Max McFarland 2. During this period, India was conquered by Pakistan and eventually, wiped from the map entirely. However, soon after, the Exodus internally broke apart and due to some conflicts of interest with China, Pakistan soon lost its new found regions in India. During the negotiations with China, kualkerr, though playing no part in the negotiations or the Government at the time, insulted the Chinese President which became a catalyst for the Chinese occupation of Sindh and the North-West Frontier Province. North West Frontier Province was liberated by mercenaries paid for by Kualkerr, in a non-Government action. A few days later, India at the time occupied in a Training War with Pakistan, turned it into a full-fledged war with China; Sindh, North-West Frontier Province and Balochistan were occupied by China whereas Punjab was occupied by India. However, Punjab was liberated a few weeks later. India later attacked Pakistan under the guise if a Training War of which Pakistan had no prior knowledge of, India signed 6 MPP's in the days before the attack on Punjab and fought quite heavily which led to it being thought a hostile action by Pakistan. Pakistan successfully defended the Punjab and attacked India, eventually, wiping it off the map completely on Day 1,333. During this time, the regions occupied by China were liberated by ONE, primarily Serbian, forces. Then China recovered its regions and attacked Pakistan , Pakistan was conquered for more than a month , after that , with help of ONE , Pakistan liberated Balochistan . Economy The economy was controlled completely by the God-Emperor, Dio Brando. Prices, supply, and even wages were controlled by Dio. Wages were set fairly to allow for cheaply produced goods. A wage and price guide for particular quality companies was set up rigidly and Pakistani were expected to change jobs to higher-quality companies as their skill advanced. Only companies approved by the God-Emperor and run by his most loyal advisors received state funding, while the public refused to purchase from non-licensed companies. The Pakistani had mostly isolated their market, and did not trade with other countries. Few Pakistani companies ever sold their products in foreign lands. Foreign companies that tried to sell to Pakistan were ignored by the public, both to provide only stimulus to the local economy and because Pakistani goods were much cheaper due to the standardized wages. With the introduction of V1, this economic model was not sustainable. The maximum productivity meant having many small companies supplanted Pakistan's state-sponsored companies. Also with the introduction of resources, a great shortage soon followed meaning many companies suffered. The majority of workers leaving also meant that virtually every company was abandoned. Currency The currency of Pakistan is the Pakistani Rupee (PKR). The current exchange rate is 1 PKR for . Taxes was another top-rated company in Pakistan. Operating in Wah-cantt, Punjab.]] *Updated: March 31st, 2013 Country Trading Embargoes Pakistan has following trade embargoes: Politics History Pakistan was the only absolute empire in all of the New World. Crowned by the "sandpeople" as their God-Emperor, Dio Brando has won every presidential election prior to May 2008 (when he appointed Falcon, his top advisor, to take his place so he can join the 300 on the battlefield) with over ninety percent of the vote, and his party, Stardust Crusaders, monopolized congress and local mayors' offices. The Pakistani considered his word law, and all voting, be it in elections or the legislature, were only formalities. Rise of Other Political Factions Over the period non-dioist political forces have emerged in Pakistan. The came into lime light in October 2009. The first instance of this was Pakistan Democratic Coalition created by Ahsan Shahabz and pak_land. In recent times, other political forces too have emerged, such as Pakistan Revolutionary Front and Democratic Party of Pakistan Government Current Cabinet of Pakistan is as follows: : Government Departments Below is the list of Government Departments in Pakistan: *Pakistan Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Pakistan Ministry of Defence *Pakistan Ministry of Media and Social Affairs *Pakistan Ministry of Interior *Pakistan Ministry of Economy Political Parties Congress Education :See also: Falcon University of Creative Knowledge The Falcon University of Creative Knowledge was one of the most prestigious institution of higher education in the Holy Empire of Pakistan, as well as the first and only collegiate school in eRepublik. It was founded by Great Vizier Falcon to teach politics, economics, and warfare to the people of Pakistan. The university is strictly Dioist, but the headmasters are considering opening application to the followers of The Path. :See Minister Of Education Society Population The population of Pakistan was very low in the mid 2009, when it faced major hurdles on its way to success. During the late 80s the population streaked up by a 25% increase as new players came into existence and became citizens of the Hoy Empire. Pakistan's population is on the average scale compared to other nations, but perfect for its current government, jobs,wellness and money is moving around just about perfectly. However, people are encouraged to join and become a citizen of Pakistan. Migration and New Players :See also: Virginization Pakistan is a world leading country within the South-Asian region, with its own migration and education sector. Pakistan has several organisations working hard to increase the population of the country and as well help new players with questions and as well teach them how to play erepublik. In December 2009, the President of Pakistan BGBW brought back the citizenship ritual called Virginization which requires applicants to complete Bad Dudes before their request in considered. But Policy in an unquestionable act of blasphemy, and anti-dioist hatred removed the policy. Military Every Pakistani, young or old, weak or strong, man or woman, was expected to join the Pakistani Peace Corps. The Pakistani Peace Corps was among the most renowned and potent military forces in eRepublik, having a lengthy history of victories and was known throughout the eWorld for being well-organized and well-trained. The vast majority of its soldiers had one to two month head start in training compared with the other military superpowers. Pakistan has repeatedly expressed desire to unite the world under its banner and bring true peace to the fractured and warlike peoples of foreign nations. There were two major lines of service one can experience in Pakistani Peace Corps, the Peacekeepers and the The 300. As of 23rd March, 2010 the elected president decided upon upgrading and organizing the country's military; under the name of Pakistani Armed Forces. Divisions and sub-divisions were decided upon, commanders were assigned, soldiers were put into squads, a more organised and powerful Pakistan was brought into being. However Pakistan Armed Forces ended and is now defunct organization. Pakistan Army has taken over the role of Pakistan Army and Special Services Group. These two combined form military might of Pakistan The table below lists Pakistan's Military Groups :- Original Regions Alliance Pakistan was formerly a member of PEACE GC. Pakistan infamously pretended to be a member of Sol . Sol invited Pakistan into the alliance but never realised that Pakistan never actually agreed to it. Yet despite this they gave Pakistan power within the alliance. Sol expelled Pakistan from the alliance for bringing Serbia into Asia. Pakistan struggled to get held with any of Alliance for almost 2 years. In March 2013 after getting rid of pro-COT label in the presidency of St0L3n1, Pakistan started to build it's relations with neighboring countries and became a neutral country. Pakistan doesn't stay neutral for long when Pakistan received an invitation NaN to join the Alliance in TheJakal presidency. It was an experiment from the Pakistan point of view to join NaN. There was conflict with Malaysia after the fail attempt of NAP between Thailand & Malaysia which was organized by St0L3n1 & TheJakal. Since then Pakistan was not comfortable in NaN, Pakistan stay in NaN for three months and then left NaN again in TheJakal presidency. After there long journey in many alliance Pakistan finally decided to form a new alliance with it's regional neighbor Egypt & Saudi Arabia, In the leadership of St0L3n1 Pakistan is now a founding member of WOLF Founding Members Of WOLF (Pakistan) *St0L3n1 *TheJakal *Sparkfyre *Strywgr